


「15 Days Until Freedom || N x Reader」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Journey, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: Held captive inside the walls of the Team Plasma headquarters for ten years, you're finally given the opportunity to leave forever if you find and bring back the one person Team Plasma needs to succeed in their plans; N, the symbolic king of Team Plasma.Time isn't something you can afford with only 15 days to find and convince a man you've never met before to return to the hellhole that is Team Plasma. But when you finally run into N and start to grow closer to him, will you still be able to give up his freedom in replace of yours, or will you find yourself stuck inside the walls of the Team Plasma headquarters once again?





	1. 「one」

    It’s been ten years of isolation from the outside world. Ten years since your parents left you. Ten years since you were taken in to be nothing more than a helper who means nothing to these people. You couldn’t be too bitter, though. If it wasn’t for you being taken here, you probably would’ve died out in the world without having the care of your parents. You were only eight years old after all, you wouldn’t know how to survive.

      
    Nonetheless, now, at the age of eighteen, all you wished for was to experience the outside world. Not to just walk around the perimeter of the building under the supervision of one of the grunts. You wanted to meet new people and Pokemon - you wanted to actually feel alive. That was something you could never feel inside the Team Plasma building.

      
    The only use you were for the Team Plasma leaders and grunts was someone to take care of their Pokemon. They claimed they were all for liberating Pokemon yet they forced theirs into battles that only got them badly injured. That’s where your use came into play and to be honest, taking care of their Pokemon was something that gave you joy inside this horrible place.

      
    “Hurry it up, will ya?” one of the grunts snapped at you. “Daydreaming won’t help you fix up my Pokemon any faster.”

      
    “Sorry,” you muttered quickly, returning your focus back to the two injured Pokemon before you. This grunt took his Patrat and Golbat to you very often due to the fact that he always allowed his Pokemon to get injured because of his foolish actions, often forcing them into battles where it was obvious they couldn’t win.

      
    “First these stupid Pokemon were useless to me and now she can’t even do her damn job,” he muttered angrily.

      
    “Say what you want about me but don’t blame your Pokemon for your mistakes. It’s your fault that they got injured - not theirs,” you snapped, sick of hearing grunts like him complain about how they think their Pokemon are useless.

      
    “Your only use around here is to shut up and heal our Pokemon. Be lucky you’re still alive.”

      
    You opened your mouth to reply back but quickly shut it, not wanting to make things any worse for yourself. You learned several times over the past ten years that talking back only resulted in depriving you of food for three days and no access to any Pokemon; the only things in this hellhole that actually kept you sane.

      
    “I’ll be back in twenty minutes, my Pokemon better be completely healed by then or else,” the grunt threatened, leaving the room before locking the door behind him.

      
    You looked at the two injured Pokemon before you, them being just a couple of the many Pokemon in this place that you managed to befriend. If there was any Pokemon you were the closest with, it was definitely the Golbat that you were currently treating. You took care of that Golbat since they put you to use in here as the Pokemon nurse, taking care of it as far back as to when it was still just a Zubat. Its trainer treated it horribly, maybe even more so than he treated all of his other Pokemon. You were probably the only person in here who truly cared for it along with the other Pokemon.

      
    “It’s okay, guys,” you told the Golbat and Patrat as you sprayed each of their wounds with a potion. “I know how strong the both of you really are.”

      
    They both chirped happily before they each jumped onto your shoulder. You laughed softly at their eagerness before you patted both of them, thankful as always to have their loving company. They deserved a better trained than the one they had now and you would make sure they got that better trainer.

      
    “Don't worry, I'll get all of us out of here one day….”

      
    The door suddenly swung open to reveal the same grunt as before arriving earlier than expected. The Pokemon quickly hopped off of you, but he had already seen and didn’t look too pleased. He sneered at the affection that was given to his Pokemon from you, something they always lacked when they were stuck with him.

      
    “I better not catch you stupid Pokemon closer to her than you should be. I’m your trainer, not her,” he yelled.

      
    “You sure as hell don’t act like one,” you told him, sick of hearing the way he speaks to his Pokemon.

      
    “Listen here, you little bitch,” he growled as he crossed the room towards you, not stopping until his face was directly in front of yours. “In any other circumstance, no one here would care if you suddenly… _disappeared_ , something I would gladly make happen.”

      
    “Then why don’t you make that happen?” you challenged, no longer caring what the consequences would be. You wanted out of this hellhole even if it meant death.

      
    “Trust me, I’d love to make that happen. But…. Our leader has requested to see you,” he muttered as he moved away, turning his back to you.

      
    His leader? Could he really mean Ghetsis? You had heard the grunts talk about him so often all these years and you faintly remembered seeing him once as a child when you were first brought here, but why would he want to see you now? What could he possibly want with you?

      
    “Don’t get your hopes up thinking that you can so easily escape my wrath. When Ghetsis has no more use for you, which will happen eventually, I’ll happily be the one to dispose of you.”

      
    You knew that threat was far from being a bluff and that worried you a little too much. What were you thinking to talk back? Was dying really worth escaping from here? You honestly didn’t know at this point.

      
    After the grunt returned his Pokemon into their Pokeballs, you silently followed him down the winding halls of the Team Plasma hideout. You haven’t felt this nervous in years, but now you felt close to panicking all because you were finally about to meet the man who had enough power to keep you here for all these years without anyone ever knowing. The man who controls every single person in this place. The man who could easily kill you if need be.

      
    The grunt pushed two doors open to reveal an enormous room with a man with green hair and blood red eyes sitting in the center of a throne-like chair. Even from all those years back you still recognized him. Ghetsis. Despite all of his speeches you heard about liberating Pokemon for their own good, you couldn’t possibly imagine a man as cold as him doing anything good unless there was something in it for him.

      
    You froze, suddenly terrified to enter that room and speak with that man. Without warning, the grunt roughly pushed you, causing you to stumble into the room in order to regain your balance. Not wanting to make a fool out of yourself again, you forced yourself to walk further into the room until you were at a reasonable distance away from the door.

      
    “(Y/N, correct?” Ghetsis asked calmly, sounding almost bored.

      
    You were shocked to hear your name leave his mouth. It’s been so long since anyone here has addressed you by your name, it almost seemed foreign to you now.

      
    “Y-yes?” you stuttered, still taken aback that he knew your name.

   
    “Please, take a seat,” he said as he motioned to a few chairs scattered around the room. “I have a proposition for you.”


	2. 「two」

    “A proposition?” you questioned cautiously.

      
    “Yes. I’m offering you your freedom in exchange for you helping me,” Ghetsis replied calmly.

      
    Your heart sank at that and you silently cursed yourself for getting your hopes up too quickly. Of course he would make you do something in exchange for something as big as that. But the real question was how badly would this cost you?

      
    “And…. What would you have me do?” you asked hesitantly. Even if it meant freedom you still had your limits.

      
    “Bring me back my son,” he said immediately, his tone never changing.

      
    “Your son?” you asked, completely shocked. You had no idea that Ghetsis had children let alone a son.

      
    “Yes, my adopted son. His name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, or otherwise he goes by just N. He ran away about a year ago and I desperately need him back here.”

      
    “So you’re asking me to strip someone else’s freedom in order to gain my own?” you clarified. As much as you desperately wanted out of this place, were you really willing to do exactly what Team Plasma did to you and take away this guy’s freedom? You weren’t too sure yourself.

      
    “He’s not nor never was a prisoner here. In fact, he’s more of Team Plasma’s symbolic prince. He fully supports Team Plasma’s goal of liberating all Pokemon and he actively spoke in favor of it in front of large crowds. But he’s still young and became confused on what he believed, so that’s why he ran away and I allowed it. But now he’s needed back here so that’s where you come into play.”

      
    “Why are you having me go find him instead of sending one of the members of your organization?”

      
    “You are our best hope for bringing back N more than anyone else. Team Plasma members have a tendency to, ah, stick out in a crowd,” he replied. “My son would surely see them before they find him and be able to get away.”

      
    “But you really think I’ll be able to convince a guy I don’t even know to come back with me here?” you asked, that question being the only one that worried you. What happens if you did find him but he refused to go with you? Then what?

      
    “Convince him, trick him, force him, I don’t care!” he yelled, obviously getting annoyed by your doubt. “If you ever want to have freedom again you’ll make sure he’s brought back here.”

      
    You quickly swallowed your angry response knowing that it possibly could ruin your only chance at freedom.

      
    “Fine. So let’s say you let me leave here in search of your son. What’s stopping me from getting as far away from this place as I can?”

      
    “This is,” he said as he held up a necklace with a small flower chain. “You will leave this place wearing this and inside it holds a GPS chip that will track your every movement. If you smash it or I see that you haven’t been moving for more than twelve hours, I’ll send Team Plasma members after you. And trust me, we will find you.”

      
    You gulped nervously, knowing the severity of his threat. You couldn’t mess this up no matter what. If you did, you’d lose absolutely everything.

      
    “To make matter short, you have 15 days to bring back N. Succeed and you’ll get your desired freedom. Fail to do so and you’ll spend the rest of your short and useless life here rotting within these walls. Am I clear?”

      
    “Crystal,” you replied bitterly. There was no way to back out of this even if you wanted to. But you couldn’t shake off the worry that gnawed at you. Your freedom basically relied on pure luck, that’s what you would need to be able to find one specific person within the entire Unova region.

      
    “But,” you cut in before he could say anything else. “I have one request.”

      
    You expected him to become angry by that, but Ghetsis only looked amused now. “A request? And what could you possibly want besides your freedom?”

      
    “I want his Pokemon,” you demanded as you pointed to the grunt who led you there. “For an organization that’s set on guaranteeing the well-being and liberation of Pokemon, your grunts treat their Pokemon very badly.”

      
    “Why you little-” the grunt started.

      
    “Fine,” Ghetsis replied, cutting the grunt off. “If you’re able to bring my son back to me, you may have his Pokemon. Anything else you desire?”

      
    “No, that’s all.” The last thing you wanted to do was push your luck with this man. Even though he was the one who stripped you of your freedom in the first place, he was finally giving you a chance to take it back once again. It was your all too literal chance of a lifetime.

      
    “Very well. Make sure you’re ready because I’ll be having a few members escort you the town where we believe N is currently in. Starting at this moment, you are on a time limit. Don’t let your time run out.”

      
    If only it was that easy.

 

******

 

    “I can’t wait until I can see you rotting back in that cell,” said the grunt you despised most.

      
    “Don’t get your hopes up. I’ll find N and then I’ll never have to see that dumbass look on your face again,” you snapped, realizing you no longer had to be afraid of what the grunts would do to you. But instead of showing the anger he almost always possessed, the grunt merely laughed.

      
    “Don’t be too sure about that.”

      
    Without another word, the grunts got back in their truck and drove away, leaving you all alone in the woods. All alone. For the first time in ten years, you weren’t surrounded by the members of Team Plasma. This was your first small grasp of freedom. One that could disappear just as quickly as it came if you fail.

      
    Reaching into your back pocket, you pulled out the picture that Ghetsis gave you right before your departure. In the picture, it showed a handsome young man with long, green hair and emerald green eyes. N.

      
    As much as Ghetsis tried to say otherwise, you knew N had to have run away from that place because he hated it. Even if this was the only picture of him you had, Ghetsis showed you other photos of his son but not in one photo did N smile or even look happy.

      
    But even so, you had no choice but to bring him back. When it came down to it, your happiness meant so much more than a stranger’s who was probably just as twisted as the rest of Team Plasma if he was the son of their leader. You had to push your guilty conscience to the side and focus on finding this man.

      
    _15 days to find him._

  
_15 days to bring him back._

  
_15 days until freedom._


	3. 「three」

    Day one was spent on wandering through the woods until you found the town that N was supposed to be at. After resting at a nearby Pokemon Center, you made your way throughout the town looking at all these things that were so foreign to you. Whether it be the kind people or the well-treated Pokemon, this was all so new to you and it felt great to finally see it.

      
    One old woman even offered you a fresh meal and a spare change of clothes as you walked by her shop, probably sensing that you were just as helpless as you felt. You gladly accepted her offer of kindness with a smile, hardly ever taking a break from showing her gratitude.

      
    After that, even when the sun had already set and hardly anyone else was outside, you still continued your search for N. You looked for hours until your legs could barely hold you anymore and tiredly stumbled back to the Pokemon Center where you slept for the night.

      
    Day two was much similar to the previous day except that you decided to stay on task and not get yourself distracted by all the amazing things going on in the town. After you found N and gained your freedom was when you’d have a lifetime to enjoy these little things. But until then, this was your task.

      
    By midday when there was still no sign of N, you finally realized what you were doing wrong. Why would a man who was so badly wanted by Team Plasma just openly walk around town especially when he stuck out like a sore thumb with his green hair? If what Ghetsis said was true and N was at least near this town, your best bet would be finding him in the woods.

      
    You spent the rest of the day in the woods, the only sign of life you saw were the abundance of Pokemon who lived there. You couldn’t help but waste a little time befriending some of the Pokemon, picking berries off of high trees for the smaller ones. But before you knew it, the sun was setting once again, putting an end to another day of searching.

      
    As you reached the Pokemon Center, you decided to sit with Nurse Joy before heading to sleep, realizing that this would be one of the few times to strike up a conversation with her since the center wasn’t busy for once.

      
    “So what brings you to this town?” she asked as she cleaned the counter, her Audino helping her with the cleaning.

      
    “Oh, just here for a little adventure,” you replied somewhat truthfully. It was an adventure for you, but it wasn’t the main reason why you came here.

      
    “Well, you better be careful around here. Team Plasma has been causing mayhem by stealing a lot of people’s Pokemon lately. They’re such horrible people, I’m disappointed there are people like that still around.”

      
    “Yeah, I agree with you there. They’ve done so many horrible things….” you trailed off, recounting in your head everything they’ve done to you.

      
    “You say that like you’ve had experience with them. Have they stolen something from you?” she asked worriedly.

      
 _My freedom._

      
    “Something like that.”

      
    She gave you a sympathetic look before heading inside the back door to put her cleaning supplies away, Audino close behind her. With a sigh, you pulled out the picture of N from your back pocket and stared at it. A guy like him stuck out so easily whether it be in the town or in the woods so why was it so hard for you to find him?

      
    You heard the automatic door to the Pokemon center open up, but you didn’t bother looking up. You kept your eyes glued on the photo of N even when the person who entered walked past you until they reached the front desk.

      
    “Excuse me, Nurse Joy?” the person called, his voice clearly indicating that he was indeed male.

      
    “Yes?” Nurse Joy replied back as she hurriedly came out front, her eyes going wide when she saw the man. “Oh! It’s you. Is that Lilipup injured?”

      
    “I got there just in time so I don’t think it’s injured, but I just wanted to make sure. Would you mind doing a check-up?”

      
    “No, not at all!” Nurse Joy said quickly. She helped the man lay the Lilipup on the stretcher before Audino took it into the back room. Before Nurse Joy followed her assistant, she turned to the man one last time. “Could you tell me what happened first?”

      
    “Team Plasma,” he replied grimly.

      
    It was only then did you glance at the man for the first time and when you did, your heart almost stopped. With his curly green hair and emerald green eyes, he was an exact lookalike to the man in the photo you held. That was because he is the man in the photo. You found N.

      
    You quickly shoved the photo back in your pocket before he could see it and sat there nervously twiddling your fingers. How would you be able to approach him? You couldn’t just upright say to him to go back to Team Plasma, you would have to trick him somehow. But that involved getting close to him. Would your lack of socialization for all these years even allow you to do that?

      
    “T-Team Plasma?” you stuttered foolishly, trying to make conversation with him.

      
    “Yes,” he replied simply. You thought he would say more but when he didn’t you felt like panicking again. Conversations with people weren’t something you had often, especially when everything relied on being able to deceive the person.

      
    “I thought their goal was to liberate all Pokemon. Why would they be harming them?” you asked again. He stayed quiet for a few seconds and all hope of getting close to him was getting dimmer and dimmer the longer he stayed quiet. But eventually, he sighed and took a seat next to you.

      
    “You shouldn’t believe a word any Team Plasma member says, trust me.”

      
    You nodded in response, knowing what he said was all too true.

      
    “You saved that Pokemon from Team Plasma?” you asked hesitantly, hoping to gain his trust.

      
    “I only got to it before they did, it’s nothing really,” he said.

      
    “But you were still brave enough to go up against them. Not many people are brave enough to do that.”

  _  
    I know I’m not._

      
    “I have to stop them, I won’t let them get away with harming my friends.”

      
    “Your friends?” you asked.

      
    “Yes, all Pokemon are my friends,” he replied simply.

      
    He thought that way too? Trapped all those years behind the walls of Team Plasma, the only friends you considered you had were the Golbat and Patrat you always took care of. Even when people neglected you, you always had Pokemon by your side. Was that how he felt too? With a father like Ghetsis, it’s not too hard to believe he didn’t get the kind of love a child needs.

      
    “Yeah…. I feel the same way.”

      
    His face suddenly went dark and his body looked tense. “Then why are you here?” he demanded. “Did a Pokemon you capture and forced into battle get hurt?”

      
    “What? No!” you replied quickly. “I don’t have any Pokemon, I don’t want to lock them away in a Pokeball and make them fight. I never want to take away…. Their freedom.”

      
    His face softened once again and he became less tense when he heard that.

      
    “Then why are you here?” he asked again, not as demanding.

      
    “Well, I just got to town the other day. I wanted to stick around and explore a bit, but since I had nowhere to go I’ve been staying here in the Pokemon Center.”

      
    “Ah,” he replied softly, not questioning your lie. Being able to deceive someone was easier than you’d thought it be.

      
    Nurse Joy suddenly came back out with the Lilipup sitting on the stretcher, wagging it’s tail happily.

      
    “This Lilipup is perfectly fine thanks to you,” she said with a smile. “You’ll be staying for the night, right? You really need some rest.”

      
    “Yes, I suppose I might as well. Lilipup needs its sleep too. I’ll be returning it to its friends tomorrow and I’ll look for more injured Pokemon,” N said as he patted the Pokemon’s head lovingly.

      
    “Really, thank you. I don’t know what all these Pokemon would do without you,” she said before bringing Lilipup to the back once again.

      
    You looked at him with utter amazement as he returned back to his seat next to you. It wasn’t just the Lilipup he saved, he’s saved many more Pokemon before this.

      
    “How many Pokemon have you saved?” you asked him.

      
    “I don’t really keep count, I just try to save as many as possible from Team Plasma.”

      
    He makes it his goal to save all these Pokemon, how could he possibly benefit from that? He really couldn’t, so why does he do it anyway? Because of his deep love for Pokemon? Maybe he wasn’t as bad as you originally thought…. No. He’s still the son of Ghetsis, there had to be something messed up with him. There just had to be….

      
    “Anyway,” he said as he stood up again. “I’m going to find my room. But I don’t think I ever got your name.”

      
    “I-I’m (Y/N),” you answered nervously.

      
    “Pretty name. You have a good night, (Y/N),” he replied with a smile before walking away.

      
    You sat in the chair for a few more minutes just thinking. You found him. You did the impossible and found the one man you were looking for by pure luck. But now the next step might turn out to be even harder. How would you be able to deceive him when you can barely even speak to him? You’d have to find a way, though.

      
    Starting tomorrow would be twelve days until you were expected to bring him back. And after meeting him, you hoped so desperately that he was as awful as a person as you kept thinking. You needed him to be an awful person because then you would be able to ignore your conscious and deceive him.

      
    If he was as nice as a person as he seemed, you would never have the heart to bring him back to his hell.


	4. 「four」

    When you woke up the next morning, you quickly threw on the spare clothes that Nurse Joy gave you along with running a brush once through your hair before scrubbing your teeth and booking it out the door. You already accomplished the hardest part of this job in a matter of three days; find N. Now all you had to do was get close to him and make him trust you. How hard could that be?

      
    You skidded to a halt when you reached the main lobby of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy, who was sitting behind the counter, was startled by your sudden entrance.

      
    “Good morning, (Y/N),” she said as she regained her composure.

      
    “Morning,” you replied quickly. “Do you know where that guy from last night is?”

      
    “Oh, he went to the woods a few hours ago. He’s probably still there.”

      
    He left a few hours ago? It was only 6 A.M. and he just arrived at the Pokemon center late last night. How much sleep did he even get between that little time? It definitely wasn’t much.

      
    With a quick “thanks”, you left the center and headed towards the direction of the forest. Even after already finding N, you had to go look for him all over again. You couldn’t risk losing him this easily again. If he ever left town without you knowing you’d be screwed.

      
    You were quite hesitant to head into the forest again. He would surely come back to the Pokemon center once the sun had set, right? But then again, what would you do for the rest of the day if you weren’t with him? For the sake of getting things done quickly, it was in your best interest to spend the day with him.

      
    As you stepped into the woods, a smile instantly appeared on your face as you both saw and heard the Pokemon residing there. The Pokemon stared at you intently as you traveled on the path, venturing deeper into the woods. As much as you wanted to interact with all the Pokemon there, you knew it would be best to find N first. That was until and injured Pokemon stumbled in front of you.

      
    The poor Sewaddle had obviously just been in a battle and needed care right away. As you got on your knees to pick it up, the Pokemon quickly backed away from you with a look of fear.

      
    “It’s okay,” you reassured calmly. “I only want to help you feel better. Just let me take care of you.”

      
    Sensing your pure intentions, the Sewaddle hesitantly moved closer to you, not resisting when you gently picked it up and held it in your arms. Being able to take a better look at the injuries, you deducted that they weren’t serious enough to have to bring it to Nurse Joy to take care of.

      
    “I think you just need an oran berry and then you’ll be fine,” you told the Sewaddle, petting its head softly before delving deeper in the woods to find a berry tree.

      
    After about twenty minutes of wandering with the Sewaddle rested safely in your arms, you finally stumbled upon a bush which grew the oran berries needed to help the Pokemon. You carefully placed the Pokemon on the ground before approaching the berry bush, but before you were able to pick an oran berry off of it, a Galvantula crawled out from behind it, not looking too pleased at all.

      
    “I’m so sorry,” you quickly apologized, realizing that this bush belonged to the angry Pokemon before you. “I just wanted a berry to help this injured Sewaddle, I didn’t know this was your bush.”

      
    Your apology didn’t seem to have any effect on the Galvantula, its only response being an angry noise emitted from its mouth and jabbing two of its thin legs at you. You quickly took a step back out of fear knowing that this Pokemon could indeed harm you. As it took a step closer to you continuing to jab its legs at you, you stumbled and fell on your butt. You could feel the frightened Sewaddle shaking behind you, the only thing you wanted to do in that situation was to comfort it.

      
    “Please don’t hurt the Sewaddle,” you begged the Galvantula. “It’s already injured enough and I was the one by your bush, not it, so please don’t hurt it.”

      
    Ignoring your desperate attempt to protect the Sewaddle, it made one more angry noise before lunging at you. You quickly shielded the small Pokemon, bracing for the powerful impact of the Galvantula that was sure to come. Except it never did.

      
    After a few moments, you finally realized that the Pokemon never attacked. Slowly looking up, you saw a man with long green hair crouching in front of a now happy looking Galvantula as he gently patted it.

      
    “N?” you asked surprised,

      
    He froze, his body noticeably stiffening making you wonder if you had said something wrong. Before you could think on that any longer, he turned his head towards you, his face looking as soft as ever.

      
    “This Pokemon is just a little territorial, that’s all,” he said before turning his attention back to it. “I’m sorry she trespassed, but I promise she meant no harm. She only wanted to help that injured Pokemon so would it be okay if I could take a berry from your bush?”

      
    The Galvantula quickly nodded, backing away from the bush to allow N to get to it. You watched him in awe as he carefully picked the berry from the bush and handed it to you, snapping you out of your daze.

      
    “Thanks,” you said quickly before turning to the Sewaddle and holding out the berry to it which it happily ate.

      
    “Will he need to be taken to Nurse Joy?” he asked, looking concerned for the Pokemon.

      
    “No, its injuries weren’t too serious, it should be fine after eating the berry,” you replied, a small smile pulling at your lips from watching the positive effects of the berry kick in.

      
    “He,” N corrected softly.

      
    “Excuse me?”

      
    “He. This Pokemon’s a male.”

      
    “How do you know?” you questioned.

      
    “The same way I was easily able to calm down the Galvantula you angered; I can speak with Pokemon - hear what they say to be exact.”

      
    You were so tempted to write that off as a blatant lie, but when you thought about it, it was possible. How the hell was he able to calm that Galvantula down so easily? And it would make sense why Team Plasma wanted N so badly. Ghetsis didn’t come off as the loving fatherly type, there must’ve been another reason why he wanted his son back so badly. This was it.

      
    “I can believe that,” you said honestly. He looked slightly taken aback by that, but then he smiled.

      
    “I heard what you said before, about how the Galvantula should attack you and not the Sewaddle. Most humans aren’t as selfless as that- they’d hide behind their Pokemon and let them get injured,” he said, stopping for a moment. A pained look spread across his face just from the thought of it. “I knew you were different from the moment we met, but now I can really tell that’s true. You also obviously know a lot about taking care of Pokemon so I have on thing to ask; will you join me on my journey to protect Pokemon?”

      
    You stared at him with eyes wide with shock. That was probably the last thing you expected him to say. Join him? It would be the smartest thing to do, that way you would always know where he is, always be with him. That was a surefire way to get him to undoubtedly trust you.

      
    “I’d love to.”


	5. 「five」

    The bright sun shining down on you woke you from your peaceful slumber. With your eyes still groggy from sleep, you rolled over onto your back in the sleeping bag you were currently laying in. As your eyesight began to clear up more, you looked over at the sleeping bag beside you only to see it was empty. N wasn’t there.

      
    “N?” you called as you sat up.

      
    Looking over, you noticed that his bag was gone too. Where did he go? Did he leave you? You quickly crawled out of the sleeping bag and got to your feet as you looked everywhere around you. This couldn’t be happening… You thought losing him would be the least of your worries since he invited you to travel with him. Did he somehow find out your true intentions…?

      
    “Hey, it’s okay, (Y/N). I’m here,” a calm and soothing voice said from behind you.

      
    You spun around to find N standing there with his bag slung across his back and a worried expression on his face. A sigh of relief left your body when you saw him standing there but even then he wasn’t entirely convinced that you were okay. He quickly made his way over to you and wrapped his arms around your tensed body without any complaint from you. Closing your eyes, you hugged him back and relished in the joyous feeling that everything was still going to plan.

      
    “I’m sorry,” you said as you pulled away. “I saw you weren’t here and thought you left me…”

      
    “I was only getting food so I could make breakfast before you woke up. But next time, I’ll make sure to tell you before I leave, okay?”

      
    You nodded in reply and without another word, you gathered the supplies needed to help N prepare breakfast. The whole time you were distracted, though. The same thoughts crossed your mind as the ones you had for this entire week you spent camping with him. Throughout that entire week, you managed to grow closer to him like you had hoped, but you were starting to think the six days you had left wouldn’t be enough. You had no idea how you were going to convince him to go back to the Team Plasma headquarters with you. How would you even tell him that’s what you were there for in the first place?

      
    “Are you okay?” he asked, sensing that something was on your mind.

      
    “Yeah, I’m fine,” you said, a fake smile appearing on your face. “I’m just hungry.”

      
    “Breakfast should be ready soon. Sit down and relax, I can take care of it for you.”

      
    You gave him a thankful look before taking a seat. Even though time was a luxury that you couldn’t afford, you couldn’t keep thinking about what you were sent to do. Stress was eating at your mind and you could feel yourself beginning to crack. You needed a break from this constant worry - even if it meant wasting a day you needed time to relax and collect yourself.

      
    N brought the food over to you and placed it on the table before taking a seat himself. The two of you ate in silence for a few moments before you finally decided to speak.

      
    “Tell me more about yourself,” you told him, catching him by surprise.

      
    “Hmm?”

      
    “Tell me about your childhood or about you communicating with Pokemon.”

      
    He slowly took a sip of his water. Even after he was done drinking, he hesitated for a moment.

      
    “Why do you want to know?” he finally asked.

      
    “I’m just curious.”

      
    He sighed.

      
    “I’ve been able to hear Pokemon since I can remember. That’s a big reason why I’ve grown so close to them. I never knew if my parents shared this same ability as me because I never met them. I only had my adopted father and sisters. My father… when he learned of my ability he told me that with my help, he would use it for good. I believed him for years until I finally realized what his true intentions were after allowing a Pokemon to get hurt for his own selfish gain. After that, I ran away so he could never use my ability in order to bring harm to Pokemon.”

      
    You sat there speechless for a few moments. Finding out that Ghetsis didn’t just want N back because he was his son wasn’t a shock to you in the least, but it still upset you all the same. N didn’t just run away to make a better life for himself, he also did it to save the Pokemon from whatever Ghetsis was planning. He had told you that N was needed in gathering supporters of Team Plasma which you didn’t doubt, but now you knew there was a bigger and darker reason as to why he wanted N.

      
    Despite what he wanted everyone to believe, Ghetsis wasn’t interested in liberating Pokemon at all, he was only in it for power. If you led N back to Team Plasma headquarters you wouldn’t just be stripping away his freedom but the freedom of Pokemon as well. It was only then did you finally realize what needed to be done. You wouldn’t be like Ghetsis and put your well-being over everyone else’s.

      
    Starting then, it was six days to ensure N’s rightful freedom.


	6. 「six」

    Three more days wasted on contemplating a decision you already knew you would make. Three days left and you still haven’t worked up the courage to do what you truly wanted. All the possibilities played through in your mind and almost all of them were awful.

      
    You wouldn’t be surprised if N got angry after he found out what you were truly doing here and you would lose the first person you’ve grown so close to… On the other hand, if you didn’t tell N, you knew you still wouldn’t have the heart to bring him back. The only way you could see that situation playing out is the Team Plasma grunts finding you and N and bringing the both of you back to that hellhole.

      
    No. Even if it meant the risk of losing the one person you cared most about, you would still tell him. Not to save yourself, but to save him. He deserved that much from you.

      
    “Hey, N?” you called hesitantly to the man sitting a few feet away from you.

      
    He was absentmindedly fiddling with his necklace. He seemed deep and thought and you almost felt bad interrupting that.

      
    “Hmm?” he replied, his gaze never lifting up.

      
    “I… I need to tell you something.”

      
    His emerald green eyes slowly started to move up until they reached your (E/C) ones. A small, sad smile appeared on his face before he spoke his next words.

      
    “When do we leave?” he asked quietly.

      
    “W-what?” you stuttered.

      
    “It’s okay, (Y/N). I already knew Ghetsis sent you,” he said softly.

      
    “But, how?”

      
    “That day I saved you from the Galvantula you called me by my name. I know I never told you it the night before, I’m careful with it.”

      
    You knew he was intelligent but you never imagined this. All this time you were worried about him finding out your secret and hating you for it, but he knew all this time and still let you camp with him and grew so close to you…

      
    “Why didn’t you leave the moment you realized that then?” you asked.

      
    “Like I’ve told you before; you’re different. I can’t see you working for Team Plasma willingly, you’re too kind for that. Ghetsis must be offering you something important for this and if it means that much to you, I want you to have it.”

      
    He never asked what it was. Even so, you felt like he deserved to know.

      
    “My freedom,” you whispered. “I’ve been living in the Team Plasma headquarters for ten years. I know firsthand how cruel they are to their Pokemon despite what they preach. Ghetsis told me that if I find you and bring you back that he’ll give me my freedom.”

      
    Silence washed over the two of you. Tears were brimming in your eyes but you didn’t know why. Perhaps it was because this would probably be the last day you’d get to spend with him? He surely wouldn’t still want you to travel with him even if you could.

      
    With shaky hands, you slowly unclasped the necklace Ghetsis had given you and placed it on the ground. Your body felt robotic and it felt as if you had no control over what you were about to do, but it was what you wanted all the same. Picking up a small rock, you raised it up before slamming it down onto the necklace and destroying the tracker that was inside.

      
    “What did you do?” N asked suspiciously as he stood up and walked over to you. He was only inches

      
    “You have to run,” you told him, a tear slipping down your cheek. “I just broke the tracker. They’ll be coming for me now and you can’t be here when they arrive.”

      
    “I can’t do that. You deserve your freedom.”

      
    “And you don’t?” you countered, your voice cracking.

         
    More silence. More time wasted that he couldn’t afford.

      
    “Go with me,” he finally said as he placed his hands on your shoulders. “We can both have our freedom.”

      
    “They’ll find us, though.”

      
    He hesitated for a moment. He looked just as pained as you felt.

      
    “Perhaps. But at least then they would find us together.”

      
    You shook your head quickly, the tears pouring down your face. “I can’t let them find you. I can’t-”

      
    He suddenly cut you off, but not with any words. To your surprise, he pressed his lips against yours. Slowly, he moved his lips against yours which you quickly mimicked. His hands moved into your hair as he carefully tangled his fingers in the strands while your arms wrapped around his neck.

      
    The kiss lasted a minute before he finally pulled away breathless. You pressed your forehead against his and you knew that you both felt the same. Neither of you could leave each other. Neither of you  _wanted_  to leave each other.

      
    “Now let’s run.”


	7. 「seven」

    Ragged breaths and sore legs. Your whole body ached but there was no time to rest. It only took roughly an hour after you and N started running for Team Plasma to catch up using their Stoutland to hunt you down. Ghetsis was right; there was no escaping them.

      
    You had originally wanted to hide in town among the safety of other people, but N was against the idea. He claimed that if the Stoutland tracked us to the town then the grunts wouldn’t hesitate to attack or steal any Pokemon there no matter if they have trainers or not. Despite how much trouble the both of you were in, neither of you wanted to risk Team Plasma spreading their terror to an innocent town.

      
    Exhaustion was finally starting to overcome adrenaline. No matter how hard you pushed, it became more and more difficult to keep your legs moving. N looked just as exhausted as you felt, but even without adrenaline going, something else was pushing him forward. Fear. After all, he knew better than you what monsters Team Plasma and Ghetsis truly are. The hell you grew up with must’ve been heaven compared to what he had to endure.

      
    All of the sudden, your legs finally gave up on you. Collapsing onto the ground, you crawled your way over to a tree where you leaned your back against hoping to be able to regain your energy soon. The distant howls seemed to be growing closer and closer. Reality struck you hard. There was no doubt they would find you.

      
    “(Y/N), what’s wrong?” N asked worriedly as he stopped running.

      
    There was no way you could manage running any further. Every last bit of your energy had been drained from the run so far. But even if you couldn’t run, he still could.

      
    “I can’t go any further,” you replied, still breathless. “Please, just keep going.”

      
    He shook his head quickly, his long, green messy locks flying everywhere. “You know I can’t do that.”

      
    “Please, N,” you begged, desperate for him to listen. “Ghetsis can’t find you, you know he’ll never let you leave again. Your freedom is more important than mine.”

      
    “We both deserve freedom. We left together so if the situation arises, we’ll be taken together.”

      
    It was at that moment that you realized there was no way he’d leave you. Despite the sorrow you felt that he refused to use this opportunity to save himself, you were somewhat glad you wouldn’t have to be alone in such a terrifying situation like this. He’d be with you until the end.

      
    Sitting down next to you, N wrapped his arms protectively around your shaking body. The last thing you wanted was to go back to that hellhole but you knew there was no escaping it. He was able to calm down your nerves quite a bit, but there was nothing he could do to erase your fear completely. You couldn’t understand how he could be so calm.

      
    The howling was now deadly close, probably a mile away at most. They would be there at any second, your time of freedom was limited. You didn’t even have the luxury of having the fifteen days away from Team Plasma, it only lasted for twelve days. Be that as it may, that small technicality didn’t matter to you when you looked over at the man pressed close against you. If it only took you twelve days to become this close with him, then having all fifteen days no longer mattered.

      
    “Look! I think I see something over there!” a man’s voice shouted.

      
    More voices were soon heard followed by the barking and howling of the Stoutland that could sense their targets were nearby. Gulping, you wrapped your arms around N in desperate need to be close to someone. For all you knew, that could be the last time you ever hugged him again.

      
    “We’ll be okay, (Y/N),” he tried to reassure you as he brushed his thumb across your cheek.

      
    Before you could reply, a voice you had wished you would never hear again spoke, causing you to freeze.

      
    “Well, well. What do we have here?” the grunt you despised most sneered.

      
    He laughed mockingly at the scene before him. He seemed to have found humor at the sight of you hugging N so tightly.

      
    “I knew you’d find a way to mess this simple mission up. But never did I think this would happen,” he chuckled. “You’re even more stupid than I thought and now, you’ll be back where you belong.”

      
    “Watch your mouth,” N said angrily, breaking his usual calm composure.

      
    The only thing he succeeded to do with that is making all of the grunts laugh.

      
    “You may appear to be our so-called king to others, but you don’t hold any power in the ranks of Team Plasma. You’re no better than her,” another grunt said.

      
    N opened his mouth to reply but was quickly cut off by yet another grunt speaking.

      
    “We’ve wasted enough time already,” he said. “Ghetsis wanted her back right away. Finding them both together was a bonus, we’re sure to get rewarded for this.”

      
    “He’s right, the faster we bring them back to Ghetsis, the faster we’ll get our reward,” said another grunt, a girl this time, before she threw her Pokeball in the air, releasing whatever Pokemon that was held inside. “Petilil, use Sleep Powder!”

      
    Before either you or N could react, the Pokemon had already used its move. The last thing you remember were the cruel smiles of the Team Plasma grunts.

 

      
      
      
    It wasn’t until quite a few hours later that you woke up and your mind was foggy. Your throat was dry and your eyelids felt too heavy to open.

      
    “Where… where am I?” you asked yourself, your voice cracking as you spoke.

      
    When you finally managed to open your eyes a little, you were shocked to see a concrete ceiling above you due to how accustomed you were growing to sleeping outside. At first, you thought you were back in the Pokemon Center, but you knew that couldn’t be right. What N said next only guaranteed that.

      
    “Nowhere good.”

      
    Of course. How could you forget? You were right back in the one place you dreaded the most except this time, it’ll probably be more hell for you considering what you did. The two of you were placed in the same room you spent most of your life growing up in. There was quite a lot of space for the both of you, but of course, N had himself seated right next to where you were laying, no doubt to keep check on you.

      
    “How are you feeling?” he asked as you sat up.

      
    “Tired and frightened - but I guess that’s to be expected. What about you?” you asked him in return.

      
    His face suddenly grew very grim at that question. You got the feeling that you had just reminded him of something he was trying to forget.

      
    “I’m… nervous to say the least. Once he got word that his grunts found me with you, he planned to hold another speech today. He’s forcing me to deliver the speech like I used to since I tend to gather more followers. I’m being forced to deceive so many people which will only lead to Team Plasma gathering more Pokemon to harm them…”

      
    “Then don’t! Tell them the truth, none of the grunts will even realize what you did until after the fact. You can-”

      
    “I can’t do that,” he told you, looking pained. “Ghetsis has already thought that out accordingly. If I do anything to smudge the name of Team Plasma, he’ll send a grunt to harm you in retaliation.”

      
    You sat there stunned for a moment. This wasn’t the N you met all those days ago in the Pokemon Center, the N who immediately grew mad at you when he thought you got a Pokemon injured. This man would always put Pokemon over people and that’s what you loved about him, that couldn’t change now.

      
    “N, think about all the Pokemon you can save by going against Team Plasma,” you told him.

      
    “No matter what I choose, something I care about gets hurt,” he replied, tears threatening to spill from him eyes.

      
    Softly, you placed your hands on his cheeks and looked him in his eyes. You wanted him to see how serious you were about what you were to say next.

      
    “The Pokemon are more important than me or any human.”

      
    He froze for a moment and you feared that he might go against everything he’s previously said and say something else, but he finally nodded in agreement. Not a moment too soon either. At that second, the locked door swung open and in came three grunts, one of them being the one who’s tormented you for most of your time there.

      
    “It’s time for your speech,” that grunt said, a cruel smile appearing on his face. “And don’t forget what happens to the girl if you mess up.”

      
    N looked pained but you gave him a reassuring smile before he stood up and allowed the guards to lead him out of the room. You trusted him to do what was needed, you needed to believe he could. After all, your life was basically thrown away now that you were back at Team Plasma, but that didn’t mean the Pokemon couldn’t be saved this time.


	8. 「eight」

    N knew the decision shouldn’t have been this difficult. All his life he put Pokemon over other people, even himself. Despite how much he cared for you, he couldn’t let that change things now. Not when the well-being of a whole town’s worth of Pokemon was at risk.

      
    The grunt that had guided N out of the room left after two more grunts appeared to lead him to Ghetsis. He knew their true purpose was to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t pull anything that would smudge the name of Team Plasma. They wouldn’t be able to stop him, though. They wouldn’t know what he was doing until after the damage was already done.

      
    They led him down the winding halls of the headquarters that he knew so well. He already had a feeling that Ghetsis would be holding this speech outside where both his followers and the crowd of people he had surely gathered by now could stay and listen to the inspiring speech directed towards giving up Pokemon to Team Plasma that he was expected to say.

      
    It wasn’t long before he reached his adopted father who was swarmed by grunts. Stepping away from them, he made his way over to N who stood still in his spot.

      
    “Welcome back, son,” he said, sounding amused, but his face told a different story.

      
    “You wanted me to deliver the speech so I am here. When do I begin?” N replied, his voice and face remaining emotionless.

      
    A hint of amusement flashed in Ghetsis’ eyes.

      
    “Very well. Just walk through those doors and you’ll be among the crowd.” N moved to walk away but before he could get far, Ghetsis shot his hand out and grabbed his arm. “And I hope you remember what the consequences will be if you dare to act out.”

      
    Swallowing nervously, N shook off his father’s hand and proceeded to walk towards the doors. As soon as he stepped foot outside, the crowd almost immediately went silent. They stared at him with curious looks as he walked down to the front of the stage. Hearing the doors open again behind him, he knew the two grunts followed him outside. To the crowd, it looked like they were just standing by as bodyguards. To N, he knew that Ghetsis didn’t fully trust him. For good reason, too.

      
    “Hello,” N said to the crowd before clearing his throat. “My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but I’m most commonly referred to as N. To the members, I’m considered the king of Team Plasma, if you may. You’re all gathered here for me to tell you all about the noble intentions of Team Plasma and how you should all cooperate with us or even join us. But it’s all a lie.”

      
    A gasp from the crowd. He racked his brain quickly trying to think of the words he would say next before the grunts behind him realized what he was doing.

      
    “Team Plasma doesn’t care about Pokemon at all, they’re only interested in power for themselves. Convincing people to hand over their Pokemon or even stealing them is how they intend on getting that power.”

      
    Hurried footsteps sounded behind him and he knew he didn’t have much time.

      
    “What’s worse is that they abuse their Pokemon - Pokemon that people like you all unknowingly hand over to them thinking it’s for the best, but it’s not!”

      
    Two strong arms suddenly grabbed him and he was being pulled away, back towards the doors.

      
    “Don’t believe their lies, you all have to leave now and don’t let them get your Pokemon! You need to-”

      
    Heavy hands slammed over his mouth, muffling his words. But it was too late. The damage was done. He had succeeded.

      
    When the grunts finally pulled him inside the building, there was no sign of emotion at all on Ghetsis’ face. Not anger, not disappointment. It was empty. His crimson eyes bore into his son’s who only returned the icy stare. Finally breaking eye contact, Ghetsis looked over at the nearest grunt.

      
    “Inform him of what happened,” was all Ghetsis said.

      
    Even though it wasn’t clearly stated, N knew what that meant. Ghetsis was giving orders to have you harmed.

 

*****

 

    It seemed like N had left years ago when in reality, it had only been a little over thirty minutes. You couldn’t help but worry if he had gone through with informing the crowd or not. Even in your dire situation, you knew the Pokemon’s well-being should come over yours. You worrying was soon ceased when that one grunt entered the room, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. That’s when you knew N had done it.

      
    As much as you were happy about how many Pokemon he saved, reality had finally decided to strike you. You finally realized how bad things would be for you now and you couldn’t help but let fear take over.

      
    “Looks like your little boyfriend doesn’t care as much about you as you thought,” the man chuckled as he took a step closer to you.

      
    Shakily, you stood up, keeping your back pressed against the wall.

      
    “I told him to do that. I’d do anything to get back at you ugly bastards for the hell you put me through,” you snapped.

      
    He only laughed at your remark.

      
    “You always did have a sharp tongue. And hell? Sweetie, you’ve never endured true hell. But thanks to your boyfriend, tonight you just might.”

      
    You couldn’t help but gulp nervously, knowing that he wasn’t bluffing one bit. Throwing up his Pokeball, he released his Golbat, the Pokemon he knew fully well that you cared for the most.

      
    “Now isn’t this ironic, huh? Having this Pokemon harm you seems like the best option. Now, Golbat, use Air Slash.”

      
    The Pokemon hesitated and for a moment, you thought it wouldn’t attack. But after looking back at its trainer, it knew it would be in its best interest to obey. Having enough time after the Pokemon’s hesitation, you quickly jumped to the side before the attack could land on you.

      
    “Again, Golbat!” the grunt said fiercely.

      
    “Please, Golbat, don’t!” you said quickly before it could attack again. You knew that it wouldn’t be long before you wouldn’t be able to keep up with the attacks.

      
    The Pokemon hesitated again.

      
    “I am your trainer!” the grunt screamed. “You obey me!”

      
    “You know more than any other Pokemon that he’s an awful trainer. You deserve to have a kind and loving trainer, not someone like him! Please, Golbat, remember all the times I cared for you and played with you. I don’t see you as some sort of tool or weapon like he does, I see you as my _friend_.”

      
    Suddenly, the Golbat began to glow a shimmering white. Both you and the grunt stared at it awestruck as the two of you realized only one thing could be happening now; the Golbat was evolving. In only a few seconds, the Golbat had now become a Crobat.

      
    “Finally, you’re not as useless anymore!” the grunt exclaimed happily. “Now do as I say and use Air Slash!”

      
    But the Crobat didn’t attack. It flapped its wings and kept its eyes locked on you. You secretly had a feeling as to why the Crobat was doing this, but you weren’t completely sure.

      
    “Crobat,” you said, your voice shaky. “Use Air Slash.”

      
    Turning on its trainer, the Pokemon used the move as ordered and knocked the grunt into the wall where he appeared to have passed out. You couldn’t believe it - the Crobat had made you its new trainer. It evolved because of the close bond it shared with you. Walking over to the unconscious grunt, you grabbed the Crobat’s Pokeball from his hand.

      
    “Thank you so much, Crobat,” you said as you held your hand out to pet the Pokemon you cared for so much. “I promise I’ll take great care of you.”

      
    The Pokemon chirped happily and you wanted nothing more than to play with it like you used to, but your mind wouldn’t let you forget the situation at hand. Your first priority was to find N and get the hell out of this place.

      
    “Come on,” you told the Crobat as you opened the unlocked door, looking outside to make sure no more grunts were around. “Let’s find N.”


	9. 「nine」

    Once again, you found yourself searching for N but this time, your intentions weren’t for your own good. You worried about nothing else but his safety at that point. Ghetsis still needed him for his plans, but that wouldn’t mean he wouldn’t be left unscathed for the stunt he pulled. Every single grunt in this place wouldn’t be pleased and especially not Ghetsis. He’s already proved countless times that he cares for power far more than he does about his own son.

      
    “Stop right there!” a grunt ordered as he jumped out in front of you.

      
    Before he could release his Pokemon from the Pokeball he held in his hand, Crobat who stayed close behind you used Air Slash to knock the grunt out. This Crobat that you’ve cared for since it was Zubat was returning the favor for all the years you took care of it. As much as you hated seeing Pokemon battle, you couldn’t help but be happy about what this Pokemon was doing for you.

      
    Picking up the dropped Pokeball, you released the Pokemon from its containment to reveal a Sandile. It looked confused at first to see you were the one to release it and not its trainer, but also somewhat relieved.

      
    “It’s okay now,” you reassured it. “You’re free. Go escape this rotten place.”

      
    Like all the other Pokemon you rescued on the way, the Sandile quickly started making its way towards the nearest exit. The Pokemon you did manage to save wasn’t nearly close to all the Pokemon that were confined in the Team Plasma headquarters, but it was a start. It was enough to give you hope that it was possible.

      
    You continued to run blindly through the winding halls. Despite the fact that you practically grew up here, you had been confined to only a small section of the place. This was territory you had never been in and you only hoped that you found N soon before you became even more hopelessly lost. Or even worse, the grunts catch you again.

      
    As you rounded yet another corner, a sigh of relief escaped your mouth when you saw his ever so familiar long, green hair. He was surrounded by grunts and two of them were even holding him down. Among that, Ghetsis was nowhere in sight.

      
    “N!” you called, a wide smile appearing on your face.

      
    “(Y/N)!” he called back, but his voice didn’t possess the happiness that yours did.

      
    It was obvious that he feared your well-being among all the grunts that were there, but you didn’t fear them one bit. Not anymore. You had all your trust placed in Crobat to protect you. There was no need to order it around like a slave such how the grunts and most trainers do. There was a true bond between the two of you; a bond that couldn’t be broken as long as you had faith in it.

      
    “Not so fast!” one of the grunts told you as he reached for his Pokeball.

      
    He barely had his hand wrapped around it when Crobat attacked, leaving him unconscious like all of the other grunts before him. One by one, Crobat knocked out every grunt that dared to get too close to you until it was only you and N standing. The second the last grunt that was holding him down dropped, he ran over and quickly swept you up in a big hug.

      
    “I’m so happy you’re alive,” he breathed as his hands cupped your cheeks. “How were you able to escape?”

      
    “I’ll tell you that later. For now, we have to go,” you said quickly as you pulled away from his grasp and went to each fallen grunt to release their Pokemon.

      
    “Go? But there’s still so many more Pokemon here left to save,” he told you, his face solid with determination.

      
    “The grunts that Crobat knocked out for me earlier have surely woken up by now and recruiting more people to come after us. Even with Crobat protecting me, even it can’t take out that many grunts at once.”

      
    “But the Pokemon-”

      
    “Will be fine until we’re ready to strike back here. If we stay here and try to keep saving them, we’ll release what? Maybe ten Pokemon? After that, they’ll catch us and then what good will we be for the Pokemon? It’s best for everyone that we leave now and make a plan.”

      
    N stayed silent and weighed his options. You knew he wasn’t pleased about this idea, but it was the only possible way the two of you would be able to rescue every last Pokemon here. Even he could see that.

      
    “I’ll never stop until I save every last Pokemon here,” he said.

      
    Grasping his hand and giving it a light squeeze, you looked into his emerald green eyes and smiled at his determination.

      
    “Neither will I. We’ll accomplish this together.”


End file.
